dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Cell (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Son Goku Awakens Anime: "Laboratory Basement |Race=Bio-Android |Gender= |Date of birth = Age 788 (Completed) Age 780 (Second Completion) |Date of death = Age 767 (Revived in Age 788; Cell's alternate timeline) Age 788 (Alternate Timeline; Revived) December, 993 (spirit destroyed; revived) |Status=Erased from Existence |Address= |Alleigance=Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) Time Breakers |Affiliations= Cell (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Future Cell (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) New Future Cell (Alternate Timeline counterpart and absorption victim) Dr. Gero (Creator) Goku (Genetic Material) Vegeta (Genetic Material) Piccolo (Genetic Material) Frieza (geentic material) King Cold (genetic material) Lapis (Intended Component) Lazuli (Intended Component) }} Present Cell is the Cell that belongs to the main timeline. He makes a brief appearance in Imperfect Cell Saga. Biography Dragon Ball Z While Krillin, and Future Trunks are in Gero's Lab intending to destroy it, they find Perfect Cell in his larva form in growing, and is destroyed by Krillin and Trunks. Dragon Ball Advanced In Age 788 in Cell's alternate timeline; Towa uses the Super Dragon Balls to revive Present Cell in his Imperfect Stage, and has Androids 17 and 18 revived so that he can absorb them both, and obtain his perfect form. He battles Dial, and Future Trunks where he is easily destroyed by Dial, and later is revived again to help Chocolay in his plans. Present Cell, and New Future Cell are pitted against Piccolo, and loses the first time, but after a short while they have a rematch. Present Cell battles Piccolo in his Cell-X Transformation, and later ascends to the Supreme Cell form, and battles him for a second time. In his final attempt to destroy Piccolo; he is killed for the final time by Dori, and forces Chocolay to move up his plans. Present Cell is later revived by Chronoa and returned to his larval form before she gave him to Paparoni who would later reprogram the Present Cell into becoming a protector rather than a villain. Techniques and abilities *Flight *Ki Blasts *Kamehameha **X Kamehameha - A powerful energy wave, and a variation of the Kamehameha wave used by Cell in his Cell-X Transformation. **Continuous Kamehameha ***Continuous X Kamehameha - A powerful variation of X Kamehameha used in his Supreme Cell-x Transformation, and nearly hits Piccolo. *Death Beam **X Death Beam - A more powerful version of the Death Beam used by Present Cell in his Cell-X form. **Death Beam Barrage **Full-Powered Death Beam *Solar Flare *Death Wave *Absorption *Regeneration Forms Larval Form Present Cell's first form, and was in this form as he was destroyed by Future Trunks, and Krillin. Imperfect Form Cell was revived by the Super Dragon Balls via Towa in his Imperfect Stage, and has the same features as his other incarnations. He quickly absorbs Android 17, and 18 from Cell's timeline, and instantly enters his Perfect Form. Perfect Form Present Cell absorbed Android 17, and 18 from Cell's timeline simultaneously, and instantly gains his Perfect form. He has the same appearance as his other incarnations, and is retains his powers. Cell-X Transformation Towa uses her magic to force Present Cell to feel the painful transformation of into the Project X form also known as the Cell-X Transformation. He obtains demonic-like features with a spider-like appearance, and a giant form. Supreme Cell After absorbing Supervillain-State enhanched New Perfect New Future Cell; and gains power unlike before. Present Cell's exoskeleton gains the same colour scheme as New Future Cell, and grows in height. He becomes 8'2" tall, and as muscular as Broly. His eyes become blank white, and gains extra wings. Supreme Cell-X Transformation In this form; he has the combinations of the Cell-X Transformation, and Supreme Cell form. He gains two black slits for pupils in his eyes, and whites of his eyes become orange. He grows to 10'4" in height, and his power becomes enough to crush Piccolo in an instant. Kill list *Many inhabitants in many unknown Galaxies - Destroyed by his Continuous X Kamehameha. Trivia *Present Cell, and Cell absorb versions of Android 17, and 18 from each others timelines. Category:Bio-Androids Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased